Biotic beginnings
by Magdelope
Summary: One-shot. 15 year old Jack longs for the unattainable Manara. I'm quite self-conscious about this one, so let me know what you think? Has no spoilers. Sort of femslash.


Jack looked at Manara again. The other girl was sitting in the lap of her _boyfriend. _Jack sneered. She didn't like the guy. She couldn't put her fingers on why. They looked at her. Manara's eyes were a bit hooded. She was high on whatever shit that boy gave her. Jack knew what came next. He would start undressing her and she would let him. She didn't want to see. Jack felt strangely protective of Manara. She stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced.

"Noooo," Manara slurred in response, "Jackk… Jackiejack don't go." She stood up, _his _ugly hands reaching for her as she went towards Jack. Jack felt her heart rate speed up when the girl put her hands on Jack's arm.

"Pleeease Jack," she said pleadingly, "don't go. Stay. Play with us."

The young biotic took a sharp intake of breath and pulled her arm from the girl's grip, her skin burning where Manara's hands had been.

"I'm tired," she snapped.

"Let her go, Manara," _he _said, _his _voice slightly threatening.

Jack fled.

She went into the other room, and fell down on one of the mattresses that covered the floor. It wasn't particularly comfortable and there was a breeze making the whole room cold. But it was home for Jack. She had been sharing the small space with Manara and _him _for a couple of weeks now. This was as close to home as it got for Jack.

"Jack…"

It was Manara's voice. But she wasn't moaning Jack's name, she was moaning _his _name. _His _name just happened to be Jack's name.

"Jack…" There it was again. That pleading tone, that rich voice, moaning Jack's name.

_Manara. _

Jack couldn't help that her mind went there. Manara was moaning her name. She started stroking her stomach, pretending that it was Manara she was touching. She didn't want to be touched, but she did want to touch Manara.

"Jack… please." Jack didn't know any more if those sound where coming from the other room or her head but she couldn't deny Manara. She let her hand drift lower. It wasn't something she had done before, maybe once or twice. She always stopped. Usually being touched reminded her of other times, when she had been touched without wanting to. It was a place of pain. But this time she wasn't being touched. She was touching Manara. And Manara was wet.

"Jack…"

"Manara," Jack whispered, keeping her voice low so that nobody could here.

Jack didn't want to think about what they were doing out there, in the other room. Instead Manara was there, next to her, letting Jack touch her. And Jack wasn't stopping. Before she knew it she was inside Manara, the other girl was so embarrassingly wet that she had slipped in without really meaning to.

_Manara, Manara, Manara, Manara, Manara. _

Suddenly it wasn't just Jack touching Manara, but Manara touching Jack and Jack arched her back, she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to. The moans from the other room were coming faster and faster and Jack sped up the movements of her hand. Everything was turning blue, biotics burning across her skin, engulfing her arms and torso.

"Jack, oh, Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Everything turned blue behind Jack's eyelids as she started to shake violently. _Manara, Manara, Manara. _It felt like fighting, pleasure flowing from the tip of her toes, settling in her lower belly, cursing through her body before leaving every spot of her skin in biotic waves.

She woke up from her high a moment later. Her blanket was on the other side of the room and the mattress looks like it had been moved. She let out a trembling sigh, relieved that Manara and _that guy _hadn't come to check on her.

Jack sat up. She felt lonely. In the other room, the other Jack was most likely cradling Manara in his arms, taking care of her after whatever it was they had been doing. Nobody held Jack. Jack was still alone.

The biotic stood up on unsteady legs. She put the mattress back to where it had been from the beginning, she picked up the blanket and then went to lie down again. She was tired, but didn't want to sleep. She didn't find the murmuring voices in the other room soothing. She wondered what they were talking about. If they were planning something without her. But the young biotic was tired and she started drifting in and out of sleep while waiting for her comrades to come to bed.

An hour or so later she was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She pretended to sleep as Manara and her boyfriend came into the room. They whispered about something but after a while, the man went to one of the mattresses closest to the door.

Jack felt the mattress dipped and couldn't help but smile, even as she was half-asleep. It was Manara, coming to share Jack's blanket like she always did. She laid down next to Jack, and pulled the biotic close.

"Mmmm, Jackie," she murmured, "my little biotic."

Jack let Manara hold her and didn't move away like she usually did. She felt strangely vulnerable after what she had done earlier and reveled in the human contact. It wasn't something she let herself feel often, but she was too tired to care. She could be angry and pissed off in the morning; tonight she just wanted to be held.


End file.
